How Could You?
by xXhedgehogfootprintsXx
Summary: How could you? You just went and did that... Our first official thing and you go and do that... Well, I'll get to the bottom of this, if it's the LAST thing I do... SonXAmy? SonX? AmyX? M for language and stuff...


**A/N: **Yo! Doggy's first story! ~wan~ Plz fav and more chap/stories will be on there way! I pwomise to update often, too ;D

**How Could You?**

**~Chapter 1~**

_He remembered it all … when it happened, he had been torn apart … she was in love with him before, no doubt, but then she went and did this … I'll get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do..._

~**A Week Before~**

"Sooooooooonic! I've made some pie for you!" Amy's chipper voice sounded angelic as it mixed with a frequently-ringing doorbell. "Sooooooonic! Come on, Sonic!" More ringing, followed by a thud. The door swung open to reveal a bored-looking Sonic.  
>"Hi, Amy." he muttered with a slight blush. He brightened. "You've got food?"<p>

Amy nodded energetically. "Here. I've brought a blue cake"—she handed it over painstakingly—"and some brownie mix that's super-special, so I need to make it here, should it be all right with you…"

Sonic frowned sarcastically. "Amy, Amy, Amy … you're welcome to come over anytime if I'm not busy, y'know?" He stepped away from the door and gestured into the house. "Come in and make your brownies!"

Amy smiled and barged in, her large boots thumping on the hardwood floor.

Sonic sniffed the air. His incredible sense of smell told him that the brownies were not done just yet, needed six more minutes or so. His mind switched to recent activities, having nothing else to do….

Lately, Amy had been offering lots of things – new red-and-white shoes; some zinnias – his favorite – and desserts. She had really been sweet to him, curing his flu; making him chili dogs and soup; tying up his broken ankle he got just last week, even! It was as if she was expecting him to confess something – but what? It wasn't like he … liked her … or something like that – did he? Neh…. But she always expected him to say that, as if he didn't like someone else already. As if he were dedicated to her, and her only.

"Sonic, brownies are done!" Amy sang and brought out a tray of delicious-looking, fudge-colored, whipped cream-topped brownies, in a large, messy pile. Sonic's emerald eyes widened at the sight and smell.  
>"Wow, Amy! You weren't lying when you said that was a special mix!" Even the <em>shape<em> of the brownies was appealing! Each fat square was a perfect rounded cube, looking layered and fluffy. He also noticed that Amy's other hand was grasping a bottle of chocolate syrup – for further topping awesomeness.

"Thanks, Sonic!" She set the tin plate on the coffee table. "Go on. Take the first bite." she persuaded.  
>"No, you should! They're yours." Sonic mumbled hungrily.<br>"We'll both take a bite at the same time." Amy suggested.

Sonic nodded and squirted a palm-full of chocolate syrup on his fat brownie and lifted it to his lips, waiting for Amy.  
>"Okay," Amy cooed, "Ready now? One … 2 … 3!"<br>The two hedgehogs bit into their fudge brownies and hummed at the exotic flavor. Sonic smiled at the taste.  
>"Oh, no! I forgot the sweet iced tea!" Amy frowned and got up from her seat on the opposite couch as Sonic. As she was about to pass Sonic's couch, she tripped on the front leg and fell on Sonic.<p>

"Amy, what're you doing?" Sonic asked, red as Knuckles.

"I-I-It wasn't me!" she squealed and fake-tried to get up. "Sonic… I love you, Sonic…." she whispered. Cliché, plz.  
>"As you've told me before." Sonic said evenly. "But now isn't the time. I'm kinda thirsty…" He stood and pulled Amy up.<p>

"Th-Thanks, Sonic." Amy blushed and headed to the kitchen.

"Well played, Amy." Sonic muttered under his breath with a smirk.

**~That Afternoon~**

Amy had left to tend to her small garden a while, so Sonic left to Tails's house. They both sat in the orange-and-white living room drinking plain milk.

"So, what do you think Amy is up to, buddy?" Sonic finally asked.

"Hmmm…. Sonic: she'll never give up on her love for you, period. She might be needier these few weeks than the last… lonely or something minor, maybe?" There was a quick break of silence to think. Tails continued, "So maybe she really needs your friendship right now. Don't you think? You should take her out somewhere for a day."

Sonic frowned. "I have to take her out? Eh … no." He shook his head stubbornly.

"Not a date, Sonic, unless you want to." Tails explained. "You have to kinda take her somewhere; just something casual, if you're uncomfortable about it."

"But what if she misunderstands?" Sonic whined. "What if she thinks I love her?"

Tails looked at Sonic sternly, and, after a sip of milk, inquired, "Sonic, _do you _love Amy Rose?"

Sonic blushed and glanced at his feet. "I … I dunno, buddy, but … there _might_ be someone else…."

Tails's eyes widened. "S-Someone else? But d-d-don't you love Amy?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, Tails. It's all a blur, really."

There was tension rising between the two. Sonic was tired of repeating himself, Tails was too curious for the real answer. He rose slowly and picked up Sonic's empty milk glass to take it to the kitchen. When he came back, Sonic was staring blankly at the off-white walls.

"Sonic, you _have_ to know! You love them – her!" He quickly corrected himself.

"Tails," Sonic turned and stared at his lifelong friend. "Believe me, _please_. I honestly don't know. They're pretty, but I'm not obsessed. But I _am_ obsessed. A lot? Or a little? But with whom? … I _don't know_… It really is a unique love. I hate that I love them. Love that I hate them…."

Tails frowned. "Sonic, I'm telling you, you have to—"

"SHUT UP!" Sonic blasted out of his chair and wrenched the orange door open. Tails cowered in a little fox-ball on his chair, peeking at Sonic with wide, fear-obscured eyes. "Tails, I. DON'T. KNOW. And if I did, I'd just frickin' TELL you! Just…..Just-Just stop BOTHERING me about it!" His expression went from anger, to fatigue, to sympathy, and … what was it? What? Vengeance.

The door slammed shut.

And Tails stayed in his fox-ball shape, shivering and tears streaming from his eyes, a mess.


End file.
